Heartbeats
by nejii
Summary: Alice has a week off from school, but she's sick in bed. With so much time to spare, all of her thoughts lead to Kyô or Mayura and Darva and it's hurting her. Who can erase the pain? AlicexFrey lime. One shot. R&R please!


**_Heartbeats  
_****(or Frey, Master of Persuasion)**

By Nejii

**Author's Note:** Just a cute little one shot that may or may not turn into a full-fledged story. It started when I read the 4th Alice 19th book. I wish someone was so devoted to loving me that they would actually wait and see if I fell for them for however long it took… Frey's so romantic. Aww. Anyway, expect fluff -esque material when Frey enters the room. XD Sooo, this takes place from after the 4th book.. Yup.

**Disclaimer: **Alice 19th belongs to Watase-sensei… I wish Frey belonged to me… bleh.

* * *

Alice peered outside her bedroom's window. The weather was rainy, dreary, and ultimately - depressing. She sighed and went back to sit at the foot of her bed. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this mansion," she muttered. She leaned so that she was now lying on her back, her legs draped over the metallic frame.

School was out for the next few days, and she had caught a high fever at the start of her vacation. This left her mostly bedridden. Kyô, Frey, Nyozeka, and occasionally even Chris would bring her things to eat and drink. Nyozeka would encourage her to play board games and electronic things, and Chris was out today to buy her a television and a radio for her room. _But Kyô and Frey are different_, Alice thought. _Very different._

Kyô would tell Alice about the course of his day, generally not because he wanted to, but because she asked. Alice was always interested in what he had done during the day, and for that he was grateful. After all, she had made such a big scene when he had kissed her; were his lips really that tainted? He'd ask her how she felt or if she needed anything, and he'dchat her up with small talk, occasionally saying something funny or clever to make her laugh and smile. In Kyô's eyes, Alice was perpetually beautiful, and she was that much more when she was happy. He couldn't bear to see her sad or distraught, and so he vowed to protect her and love her… even if she couldn't love him back.

Frey was different. He came in sometimes while she was awake, and gave her presents and things to entertain her, but more often he appeared when she was asleep. Unlike Kyô, Frey's take on Alice was that she was most beautiful when she was asleep. He would quietly pull up a chair and sit by her bedside, and look upon her for hours at a time. Contrary to popular belief, he had only the utmost respect for her in such a vulnerable state. Alice was very lucky that he was only a persistent lech when she was awake. Or maybe she wasn't so lucky…? The only way Alice knew of Frey's habit was that she would find him when she woke up, one of his hands clasping one of her own, asleep in his chair. The first time it happened, it had left her a little taken aback. _Frey the playboy… showing real emotions._ Despite her initial thought, she would always wait for him to awaken, leaving her hand as it was.

What was Frey? He was relatively lustful, but he could be romantic at times. A real enigma. Sometimes, she wondered if he was that charming with all the other girls he knew. To comfort herself, she would usually decide that he was truly a lady's man, but something always set itself off in the depths of her heart, as if she knew otherwise.

And Kyô?

Kyô would hug her at times, pressing his body against hers gently. He was smart not to say "I love you" around Alice, but his eyes not only said it - they screamed it. His whole existence screamed "I love you, Alice, I want to be with you forever… I want to protect you, but most of all I wish you'd love me back…" Sometimes he would sit on the edge of her bed and talk with her while she lay down. They would get into deep conversation, and hypothetical situations. Alice recalled a conversation from a week ago that had hit her hard.

"All in all, Alice, I'm so happy I met you," he'd said softly. Alice turned to look at him. He had been looking at the clouds outside her window. She said nothing, so he continued.

"Maybe if it were only under different circumstances… if… if I had met you first, not Mayura, do you think things would be different between us?"

"Kyô, I-"

"Just please, think about it. What if you were the one who I became friends with in archery club, and you were the one who said… that… instead of her?"

Alice had gotten up and placed a hand on Kyô's shoulder. He tensed up at her touch, but then relaxed.

"Listen… Kyô… I'm just really in a bind right now… you know?"

He slowly nodded.

"Mayura and Darva... the whole thing makes me feel so... I don't know."

"I understand," he said, and got up from the bed. She was about to stand up too. "No, please, you need to relax. Forget about what I said." Kyô walked to the door.

"K-Kyô… I… I can't forget, because I l-" All of a sudden, Kyô let out a small wince of pain and grabbed his chest. "Kyô! Are you okay?" She jumped up, but he waved her off.

"I-I'm fine," he spluttered, "I don't know what came over me… what were you saying…?"

"You're sure? You really are okay?"

"Yes." He smiled slightly and leaned against the door, arms crossed against his chest. His smile reassured everything. Alice crept back into bed.

"Once we save Mayura.. There's something I'll have to tell you -just wait…" He was about to say something, but she quickly went on. "Now I'm really tired, so I'm just gonna go to sleep… 'kay? Thank you for visiting me. I really, really appreciate it."

It was her turn to melt Kyô with a smile. He stared at her for a minute, then nodded whatever he was thinking away. "Alice, all I want is for you to conquer this sickness. Get some rest. Please… for all of us." He had walked out of her room. She had waited a few minutes after he'd closed her door to finally break down into tears...

...Looking back on this recent memory only made her cry more. Alice cried until there were no more tears to shed. Even though it restricted her breathing, she cried into her pillow.

"Why do I have to be tortured like this…?" She breathed. "I can't stand this.. Mayura.. Kyô… god, I wish I was the one who was taken instead of her! Better yet, I want to die! Somebody… anybody… help me…"

"Alice?"

Her frail frame shivered at the sound of her name. "How long were you there..?"

"Long enough. Alice…" Frey had been in the room for a while now, watching her contemplate things, and her breakdown began to worry him. Otherwise, he wouldn't have made his presence known. "I can't bear to see you like this… please stop."

The blonde was by her bedside in an instant, peering down at her shaking body. He sat and pulled her to him, and she cried into his shoulder. Frey held her firmly but lovingly at the waist. Her fingers dug into his skin, but he didn't mind. _It's nice being so close to her, _he thought. _Maybe she finally trusts me… or maybe her sickness has left her a little absentminded…_

"You're so cold, Alice." Her face was buried into his neck. The warmth of Frey countered Alice's cool skin. Her lips trembled against him. He had almost lost it then, but he tried with all his might to stay focused. "Pretty odd if you have a fever, eh? Are you feeling better?" He grinned.

"I don't know." The tremble had spread throughout her entire body. For a minute, Frey felt like she had held onto him even tighter, but the feeling passed.

"…So? Talk to me."

"Frey…"

"It's about him, right? Kyô." He loosened his grip and lied down across the bed. Alice wiped her eyes and turned to look at him. Frey sported a thin, short white t-shirt. She could clearly see the definition of his stomach through it. And those slim-fitting jeans... She watched him, transfixed for a few moments, as he breathed. _Wow_, she thought to herself. _I never noticed… how fit he is…_

She blinked and broke the hypnotic effect his features had on her. She finally looked at him, and he gave her a wide grin. His green eyes were sparkling. She couldn't help but smile back - just his presence seemed to warm her soul. Frey crossed his arms across his chest. "Well?"

"It's not… really… all about Kyô," she said at last. "It's about… everything that's happened. I mean, just… all this stuff about the Lotis… and the Maram words… Mayura, especially.It's all my fault, you know. All of this."

"So you're stressed out. Anxiety, maybe?"

"Yeah, exactly… and I don't know what to do… the least of my worries is that I'm sick and it's vacation." She pouted, and Frey let out a small laugh. She looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just - you were so cute when you did that. When you…" Frey attempted to imitate her, but wound up looking like a blatant idiot. She laughed at him. He sat up. "But to get to the point," he proceeded.

"…?"

"You're hurting... right? Don't deny it. You were just hysterical two seconds ago."

Alice sniffed and looked up at him. "I'm just confused…"

"Hurting."

"I didn't say-"

"You look it."

"FINE! …Sorry… Okay, I am a little _sad_, but-"

He moved closer to her and ran a delicate hand through her hair. "Do you recall me saying that if loving Kyô hurts you, that you could always fall for me…?"

"I- I didn't think you were serious."

"Shh…" He placed a hand on her cheek, and traced a path down her neck with his index finger. He stopped above her collar bone, but he left his finger there. "If I told you I could prove I love you, would you let me?" Frey whispered, dangerously close to her face. She turned her cheek.

"F-Frey…" Alice was shivering. _I can't speak! The words aren't there,_ she thought frantically, although she did not stop Frey's advances.

"It's okay if you can't answer right away." Apparently, Frey was good at reading minds.

Alice still couldn't bring herself to look in his direction.

"But listen. Why put such an emotional strain on yourself if you don't have to? I do love you, Alice, more than you will ever know," he said slowly. He leaned in ever so closer, so that his face was practically touching hers. He bit her ear gently, but with enough pressure so that she let out a quiet moan. He kissed and nibbled her ear, and moved down to lick her neck. "You see," he said between licks, "you are able to reciprocate, but I won't force you to. But with me, I know the edge is off, because if the need was ever there… you could say 'I love you' back to me; am I right?"

At those words, she looked at him and bit her lip.

"That was cute! You're so breathtaking when you're…"

"When I'm nervous… Frey, do you really mean… what you're saying?"

"Alice. Don't ask me that," he sighed, stopping his advances for the time being. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you. Believe it or not… love is something I treasure above all other things in this world. And I love you, Alice, and you are my precious treasure. Even if you won't love me back… I'll stay persistent because I know you're the one for me, and whatever happens - I want you to be happy in the end."

He smiled at her, and she felt at peace within herself yet again. She lay back upon her pillows. Her heart was desperately trying to keep up with the topic at hand. She found she was having trouble catching her breath, and she wanted to speak, but he looked her in the eyes and she knew no words were needed. Frey watched her as she slowly began to fall asleep. But for the first time, he had the sudden urge to watch elsewhere. Her poor heart was beating so fast, and Frey swore he heard it. He watched as her chest heaved up and down, but was quick to contain any immediate urges.

...Of course, he soon let in. When Alice was just about ready to drift away into sleep, Frey climbed atop of her carefully and, before she could respond, placed his head gently upon her chest.

"_What… are… you… doing?_" she choked, barely able to form the words.

"Oh, you're awake? Heh." He picked his head up and looked at her again. "I was just listening to the sound of your heartbeat. That is, if you don't mind. You know, it's a pretty sound."

"I…" _How could he make something so… so… inappropriate… seem so… okay?_ "I… um… if you'd had said that any other way… I would have slapped you…"

"But you didn't! So maybe you're finally beginning to trust me…" He got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "That would make me so happy," he said quietly.

"I guess it would…" Alice got under her sheets and lay on her stomach. "You don't mind if I-"

"Not at all, you're beautiful when you're asleep."

"…You don't have to compliment me all the time… and you don't have to stay here if you want to, I'm probably boring."

"You're right, I don't have to stay here or compliment you. That's because I choose to - I can't help it. I told myself when I met you that you were the one. I thought it would pass, but I still feel strongly for you, if not even more so." Frey climbed on all fours beside her, and placed his head next to hers. "I also told myself… that before I left this room today, that I would do this…"

He picked her up, sheets and all. He held her, bridal style in his arms. Frey gently placed his hand beneath her head and gazed down upon her. She said nothing, but looked back into his eyes. Only when their eyes locked did he continue. Frey leaned in, his face hovering less than a centimeter above her own. He looked beyond her eyes. He knew that she was afraid, but he could tell she wanted him to continue. And who was he to deny her of this moment?

Frey propped Alice up so that she was now sitting on his lap, her feet almost touching the floor. He placed one hand on her thigh, and he held her by the waist with his other. He gently but sensually did what he had been waiting to do for a while - he placed his lips on her own. Alice was about to say something, but now it was Frey who took her breath away. Her surprised eyes were still wide open as he slid his tongue across her lips. She looked at his deep green orbs that were slowly reducing themselves to scrutinizing slits - he was waiting to see her next move. She realized what he had wanted, so she opened her mouth and his tongue slid in. Then Alice did something that even surprised Frey the supposed playboy - as well as herself - while his tongue was gliding across her teeth, she slid her hand up Frey's shirt and began to stroke his rippling stomach. He moaned softly into her mouth and began to kiss her more fiercely, gradually pushing her back onto the bed. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and finally broke the kiss. He looked at her oddly.

"I-I'm tired… I want to go to bed-"

"I understand. I'll leave," Frey said quickly, and stood up to walk towards the door.

"Frey! Frey, don't leave me… you didn't let me finish…"

He turned around. "Hmm?"

She sat up and moved over, then motioned for him to sit where she had been. He obliged without question. "If you think I did something wrong-"

"No, that's not it," Alice said, and smiled at him dreamily. "I just… wanted to go to sleep - to the sound of your heartbeat."

He looked at her for a moment. She pushed Frey down, and his blonde hair meshed with the pillows. He beamed at her. She curled up on his chest, and listened for the steady beat of his heart. They stayed like that for a long time. Finally, she spoke.

"Frey?"

"What is it?"

"I think… I think if you give me time, I… I might able to say it. To say that I love you…"

At her last three words, Frey pulled Alice up and kissed her with much more vigor than before. This time, she had no qualms about kissing him back. They both had their arms wrapped around the other's body. When Alice began truly getting into the kiss, Frey took that as the initiative to continue. He slowly lifted Alice and placed his hand palm-up on his chest. Before she could see what he was doing, he pulled her back down and… gave a gentle squeeze.

"Frey…!" Alice gasped and pulled her head back from him.

"Heh! Payback for what you did to my stomach before. Getting to me before I got to you." He winked and leaned up, drawing his hand away from her chest. Frey began to playfully nibble on Alice's lips, and she tried to contain the urge to laugh.

_He did it again… he made it seem okay._

"Feels… good," she murmured coarsely.

"Does it? I'm glad." He moved down past her neck, and lingered again at her collar bone. He tenderly sucked at the flesh, biting her often to extract many moans. No matter what he was doing though, he was always looking at her, except for when he kissed her. And every time she looked athim, she saw past Frey the lech, andfor once saw how attractive Freyreally was. Not only that, but he was unconditionally nice. Alice almost got lost in thought untilhe trailed his tongue across the length ofher collarbone. "You taste so good… and your skin is so soft… I could do this for days on end. Just say the word."

Alice put her hand through Frey's wisps of hair. "Hee… your clothes are all messed up, my bed sheets need to be remade, and yet your hair managed to stay perfect… how did you manage _that_?"

"Secret," he whispered. "But what about you?_ Your _hair resembles that of a mop and your cheeks are ablaze. Not to mention the top button of your pj's is undone. Is that lace I see?"

Alice was quick to button her shirt.

"And yet," Frey continued, "through all of this, you still manage to look…**_ incredibly_**… sexy. Care to explain?" He winked at her, and she turned several more shades of red.

"H-hey... stop..." She looked away, but he saw her smiling. Frey reached out and turned her head to him.

"Listen, now I think we should both get some rest."

"...Yeah."

"Come here… I want to hold you."

* * *

Aha! - they're so cute, ne? …Did I mention that Frey is the epitome of sexiness?

…(slaps self)

He's not real… he's not reeeeaaaallll…

Well...

I'm fairly pleased with this little thing. I hope you are too. You know, there's not enough Alice/Frey stories here. Well... I hope that section grows! I have nothing against Kyô, and I don't mind the Alice/Kyô pairing at all. Some of those are written really good, probably better than this. But Frey and Alice... oh god, I'll go off into a huge rant if I continue. Review, please!

_**Nejii**_

7:19AM

22 Feb 2006


End file.
